Love At First Sight
by SasukeKiba4
Summary: KibaxReader oneshot.


**A/N YAY! my other cool KibaxReader oneshot. i have a SasukexReader oneshot out already. so go check it out if ya didnt already. and i have a NarutoxReader oneshot too. i might post that one later.**

**disclaimer: :drooling: kiba shirtless. :drooling some more: they're K. Masashi's. :still drooling:**

_

* * *

_

'Hmmmm, a nice warm Konoha breeze. The sun is shineing, there's a nice breeze. I'm in a good mood. Bow seems to be in a good mood too. I might go take her for a walk.

' you thought.

You sat in your window frame. Your white satin curtains pulled back. The sun shineing down on you. You looked down at your lap to see a sleeping Bow. Your baby girl, she was a dog you considered her your kid. You stroked her back. She looked up at you. You smiled and kissed her nose.

"Wanna go for a walk Bow?" you asked.

Bow got up, barked, hopped off your lap and sat by your door. You smiled. "I take that as a yes then. Go get your leash."

Bow walked into your closet and came out with her brown leather leash in her mouth. You chuckled at this, a tiny dog dragging a big leash. That made you laugh.

You knelt down by Bow and snapped her leash on.

"I'm gonna put my hair up quick silly puppy." you said getting up.

Walking to your dresser, brushing your messy mop of **Hair Color** hair. You braided it down low. It hung over your shoulder, few strands hanging in your face or got loose.

Slipping your brown and red track shoes on, you grabed Bow's leash.

"Let's go silly dog."

* * *

You two walked downstairs.

Downstairs your mom was doing the dishes, and your little sister was sitting at the table coloring.

"Where you off to **Name**?" your mom asked not evening looking at you.

"I'm just gonna take Bow for a walk. I haven't taken her for a walk in a long time. And it's nice out today." you said.

"Ok then, have fun."

You smiled and was out the door.

Bow was sniffing everything she found. You thought this walk would take forever and wouldn't get home to dawn.

"Bow were not even to the park and your doing this. I don't even wanna know what the park will bring." you said pulling Bow along.

Bow followed you like a baby duck. You took a deep breath, smelling the cherry blossoms in the air. The warm breeze blowing your stray hairs around, you smiled and continued walking.

You and bow walked around the park. Taking the long trail like normal. For some reason today felt different. You didn't know how, but it did. Like something was gonna happen today to you. You didn't know what. But you felt it.

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard someone yelling.

"Huh?" you said looking up.

You saw this little white ball of fur running toward you. Your eye brow went up, you had the look of what the hell.

**"AKAMARU GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT**!" someone yelled.

You stopped and saw a boy with brown spiky hair who had red fangs on his cheeks, running after the fur ball.

The white blob ran to you and around you. Bow was chasing it.

"Bow stop!" you said.

The boy stopped by you.

"Akamaru-" he was cut off.

Bow went around him, you forgot that she had her leash on, so you and the boy were bond together. Your head hit his chest, as you fell into him. He caught you and looked at the dogs.

"Akamaru."

His dog barked and ran off. Bow tugged and tugged, causing them to fall. She got out of her collar and took off.

"**BOW**!" you shouted. You looked and saw you were on top of the boy. You smiled. "Nice to meet you my name is **Name**."

"Nice to meet you too, i'm Kiba. Sorry bout Akamaru, I don't know what got into him. He just took off." he said.

"That's fine, am I hurting you?"

"Nope, just hit my head but i'm ok. Now how do we get out?"

You looked at your feet. Then looked at Kiba. "Ok, flip us so i'm on the ground."

"..ok.."

Kiba flipped, he had his hands by your head. You grabed the loose end and through it over Kiba. "Ok, now we have to roll. I'm sorry Kiba."

"It's ok, never been tangled up in a leash with someone before."

"Me neither, your my first. Roll."

He roll, you laid on top. Threw it again, you kept doing this till you both were free.

You sat up and picked up your leash. "Now where did Bow go?"

"They took off together. So wanna look together?" Kiba asked.

You looked at the boy, he looked your age or at least you thought. He seemed nice and a little cocky too. He had a hand out to help you up. You took it, he pulled you up. "Sure, not gonna hurt. Since they're gonna be together anyways."

He smiled so did you. You two walked in the direction your dogs took off in. You two talked a lot. Had stuff in common. You really enjoyed being around him. It was weird, normally boys were hitting on you and trying to kiss you.

But Kiba seemed to wanna be friends with you. More than want to get in your pants. You some how found that attractive.

* * *

You and Kiba were sitting on a picnic table. Can't find your dogs. You and him talking.

"This is so unlike Akamaru. sighs Me and him are suppose to go train." Kiba said throwing a rock at the ground.

"Your a ninja!?"

"Yeah, your not?"

"No, I wanted to but my mom said nope. I have to go to school and find a better job." you said shaking your head.

Kiba looked at you then looked off into the distance. "You have any siblings?"

"A younger sister who wont leave me alone. I'm like her idol, it's so annoying." you said.

Kiba chuckled and looked at some people walking by. "I have an older sister, she drives me crazy. Picking on me all the time."

You looked at Kiba and smiled. He looked at you and smiled too. You two looked in each other's eyes. Not one of you wanted to look away. You swear you could of felt yourself leaning forward. Same with Kiba, but stopped.

The wind came by and blow your stray hairs around, it ruffled Kiba's mop of brown hair.

_'Why can't I take my eyes off him. Why can I just stare at him and not feel weird. Why is this happening. Like I want to look at him. How long have we been going like this?'_ you thought but then looked away.

Kiba looked at the ground. "So-"

"**BARK BARK**!"

You two shot around and saw Akamaru and Bow sitting on the ground like angels. Both of your mouths hung open. You got up and put Bow's collar back on. Kiba picked up Akamaru. But then Akamaru went on his head. You smiled at that. Kiba sighed.

"Well Kiba, it was nice meeting you. I'll let you and Akamaru train." you said turning on your heel and walking away.

"Uh, **Name**."

You stop and look at Kiba. "Yes Kiba?"

_'Come on Kiba, just ask if she wants to go get some ramen. It's not hard, just ask. Come on I can do this. Come on come on.'_ Kiba thought.

You saw he wanted to ask you something, but was trying to find the words. You sorta blushed at this. Cause you thought it was cute how he couldn't find words to say. "Yes Kiba?"

"I was just wondering, if you would unlike to go get some um ramen." he stuttered.

You smiled and walked back over to Kiba. "I would like that. You buying?"

"Um-"

"I'm just kidding I can buy myself. Let's go." you said walking away.

Kiba was still shocked that you said yes. You stopped again and looked at him. You couldn't lie, he was a cutie. He wasn't an ugly child.

_'He might be different than the other boys.'_ you thought.

You grabbed his arm and pulled him along. He soon was back to reality and walked on his own. You didn't let go of his arm and he wasn't pulling his arm away. You both didn't want too.

You could feel the muscles, they sent a shiver down your spine.

_'He's not fat. He is a skinny ass boy. And has some nice muscles in his arms. I wonder about his chest. Does he have a six pack?'_ you thought, that made you smile some Kiba saw.

_'What is she thinking about now.'_ Kiba thought.

* * *

You and Kiba were at the ramen bar for an hour and half now. Just bull shitting and talking getting to know each other. You were really enjoying his company.

Kiba was talking about a mission he had. You sat there with both ears open, you found it queit interesting. He was using his hands to help explain how he cut stabbed in the gut. You felt bad about that.

"Sad, how long were you in bed?" you asked holding Bow in your arms.

"Like a week. Cause Lady Tsunade is a medical ninja. So she healed me right up. I have a scar where she had to do some surgery." Kiba said.

"Really? Would it be weird if I said I could see it?" you asked. You wanted to see it, you never really seen a scar before. And were kind wondering.

"No, I show people all the time. It has to be my coolest scar I have." Kiba said.

You smiled, he sat up in his stool a little. Lifted his shirt up past his belly button. Your mouth dropped open. One look at his six made you want to touch it. But then he pointed to his scar.

"It hurt like a bitch. But it was alright, kinda big scar though.' he said looking at it himself.

He looked at you, he didn't think you were just looking at his scar anymore. More like his body now. He slowly out his shirt back down. Then you snapped out of it.

"Yeah, that was cool." you said turning to your ramen blushing. Praying Kiba didn't see you blush.

Kiba smiled slyly, he knew you were checking him out. He knew it, he just ate his ramen. You felt your cheeks get all hot.

_'Settle down **Name**, just breath. I know Kiba has a nice body but you can't ask if you can touch his six pack. Might be a little weird.'_ you thought.

You two walked from the ramen bar, slowly not really wanting to go home but you have been with him the whole day.

"So uh **Name**, what are you doing tomorrow?" Kiba asked with his hands in his pockets looking ahead.

"Nothing, probly staying inside cause it's suppose to be the hottest day of the summer." you said.

"I was wondering of you wanted to go swim in the lake tomorrow. Since it's suppose to be hot and all. Wanna?" he asked looking at you then stopping.

You knew for sure you were blushing now. _'**YES**!'_ you thought. "I would love too. Where do you wanna meet?" you asked seductively, eyeing him from the corner of your eye.

He caught on and smiled slyly. "I don't know, I can pick you up at your house." he said seductively back at ya.

"You may as well walk me home now. So you know where I live." you said walking away.

He followed with a smile. You had one too. "**HEY! KIBA FOUND HIMSELF A GIRLFRIEND**!"

You both turn to see three people walking toward you. "Naruto you idiot, I met her today. You're stupid." you heard Kiba say.

"Ah come on Kiba, I was only playing. Cause you know, I haven't seen you with a girl at all. Makes me wonder." Naruto said.

" -_gives Naruto titty twister-_ This is **Name**, this is Naruto -_punches Naruto-_, that's Shikamaru, and that's Lee." Kiba said pointing to them.

"Right, don't you guys have any girls that are friends?" you asked.

"Yeah, Hinata Tenten Ino Sakura Temari." Naruto said.

" -_counts-_ That's only five."

"And your number six." Lee said.

You stood there blinking. 'What am I getting myself into.' you thought.

"Well, i'm walking her home. So I'll catch up with you guys later." Kiba said pulling you slightly closer to him. You step closer to him and then walked away.

"Nice meeting you." you called after them.

* * *

You and Kiba stood on your porch talking. Not wanting to say good bye, but wanting to so tomorrow would come.

"You know what Kiba, we have only been talking for half a day and I feel like I known you my whole life. I never had that with any guy before." you said leaning against the railing behind you.

"Same here, it's kinda weird how we get along to easily. I'm not complaining."

"I'm not either. Thanks for walking me home. I had fun today, guess I'll see you tomorrow." you said opening your door and looking at Kiba.

"See ya **Name**." he said then walked off.

You walked in, closed your door and leaned against it. You smiled to yourself. Your mom walked into the living where you were leaning against the door. "Who was that you were with honey?" she asked.

"My new friend Kiba I made today." you said then walked upstairs to your room.

* * *

You just got out of the shower and laid on your bed, in shorts and a cami. Staring at the ceiling thinking about the cute dog boy you met today. This was the first time you had feelings for anyone. You were shocked. You smiled then closed your eyes. Bow was laying in her bed on the floor asleep already.

It was ten at night. You were tired yourself. Almost falling asleep but was woken by tapping on your window. Your eyes opened and you sat up. The moon shineing through your window. You saw someone sitting outside your window.

You got up and walked over. Opening your window and squatting down. "Kiba what are you doing here?" you whispered.

He looked at you and smiled. "You forgot this."

You saw what he was holding. He was holding your necklace. "Oh my god thank you. I didn't even notice it fell off. Thanks." You grabbed it and put it on. You smiled at him.

"Yup, I better be off. See ya tomorrow." he said then was gone.

He left you hanging there, you were so ready for a kiss or hug or something. But he left you hanging.

_'I don't think he likes me like that. Man, I really like this boy.'_ you thought closing your window and laying down again.

* * *

You were putting your blood red bikini on. It was the only one that you had that didn't show all of your cleavage. You sighed and looked into your bathroom mirror. Turned to the side and looked.

"This as good as it's gonna get." you said slipping on some jean short shorts and a teal beater over your bikini top. Putting your long Hair Color hair in a messy bun. You looked and saw your **Eye Color** eyes were brighter than normal. You shrugged and went into your room. Grabing your tan tote bag, you put your towel, some sun block, some more towels, a magazine, etc.

Then slipped your brown flip flops on and headed downstairs.

Kiba walked to your house in his white trunks that had blue outline of hibiscus on it. A white beater on his towel around his neck. His brown flips on, he was ready to swim.

_'Man, I can't wait to spend a whole day with **Name**. She's a cool girl, and I am developing a crush on her.'_ he thought.

Walking onto your porch and ringing the door bell. He stood there waiting. The door opened and he saw your little sister standing there. "Uh is **Name** there?"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Kiba, we were gonna go swim today." he said.

"She didn't mention this. Do you like my sister?"

"..."

* * *

You heard your sis talking to Kiba. You pushed her away and smiled at Kiba. "Go away brat. Ready Kiba?"

"Yup, let's go." he said walking away.

"Tell mom. That I will be back later tonight." you said walking off and closing the door.

You and Kiba walked close to each other. Not even realizing that you were. You thought Kiba looked cute in his trunks. You had to make a comment on it.

"Nice trunks Kiba, the towel over the head makes it better." you joked.

He looked at you and smiled. "I know, didn't you get the memo. To wear your towel over your head?" he asked.

"No I didn't, now I must be a loser." you said.

"I don't think so." he said taking his towel off and putting it on your head. It covered your eyes.

" -_laughs-_ Uh I can't see that well." you said.

"I'll lead you." he said grabbing your hand and leading.

"You can lead me with the towel not on my head." you said pushing it down around your neck with your right hand.

Kiba looked at you and you looked back. You smiled and looked ahead. He did too.

* * *

You two were at the lake. You sat on the bank and Kiba walked onto the dock. Tossing his towel and beater by you. Then stood at the edge of the dock. You folded his towel and beater and setting it next to you. Then you looked at Kiba's back. You could see his back muscles easily. And you liked what you saw.

Kiba stepped back then jumped in head first. His legs going behind him. Arms out in front. Diving into the lake. You smiled at that, Kiba appeared out wards away from the dock. He swam around, going under and reappearing. You got up and walked onto the dock.

You got to the end, slipped your shoes off then sat down. With your feet in the water. The cold water felt good against your hot body. It was really hot out today.

You didn't see Kiba, just thought he was swimming toward you to talk. Lost in your thoughts, not paying attention to the fact that Kiba was under the dock and about to grab your legs.

And he did, you jumped and Kiba swam out laughing. You hand your hand over your heart panting. Kiba stood up cause it was shallow. He shook his head and walked over to you. You were in between to poles. Kiba had his hands on those and looked at you.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, he was leaning on one leg. You thought he looked really hot right now. All wet and a nice bod. What a nice combo.

"Yes, I was not expecting that." you said poking his stomach.

He grabed your foot and threatened to pull you in. "I'm gonna pull you in."

"No, I have my clothes on." you said trying to pull your foot back, you did but you brought a Kiba along.

He face was like two inches from yours. His hand on your thigh, you could feel his fingers rubbing your thigh. "I can take those off too."

You looked at Kiba and smiled slyly. "Naughty boy." you said poking his stomach.

He grabbed your hand. You leaned close to his face. You looked like you going to kiss him. But instead you licked his cheek and pushed him in. Getting up quickly and laughed. He popped up gasping for air. You laughed so hard.

He glared at you. "You're an evil girl."

"I never said I was nice."

"Now your getting thrown in with your clothes on." Kiba said walking to the dock and hopping on it.

You backed slowly away. Then turned and booked your ass away. Running like hell, Kiba hot on your trail. You turned and Kiba still ran straight. You sighed and leaned against the tree panting. You rolled into something. Looking up it was Kiba.

"Hey there Kiba, how's it goin'?" you asked stepping back. Kiba grabed you, through you over his shoulder and walked to the lake. "I'm sorry Kiba, please don't throw me in. I'll jump in on my own. I swear."

"That's not gonna help you here." Kiba said standing on the edge of the dock. "Hope you can swim."

Kiba threw you in. You hit the water with a big splash. Kiba smirked to himself. You popped up gasping for air. Then standing there in the water wiping your face. You glared at Kiba. Then walked over to the dock and climbed out. You walked to your tote and took your shorts and beater off.

Then walked back over to Kiba. He was staring at your finally tone body. You had all the curves in the right places. You stood next to him and looked at his face. His eyes were on your body. You saw them wonder around.

Then you walked to the end and looked over your shoulder. You winked and jumped in. He smirked and walked to the edge. Then sat down with his feet in the water. You popped up and swam over to him. Leaning your arms on his thighs, you looked into those eyes.

"Kiba, why do I find you so attractive? I can't get you out of my mind. And I only knew you for a half a day. And I already like you." you said.

"Same here, I feel like I knew you before we met. We clicked right away that's why. And I like you too." he said.

You leaned in close to him. He leaned down and cupped your face. He caressed your face too. Your noses touching. You bit your lip. "If your gonna kiss me, now-" You were cut off by Kiba kissing you. His soft lips crashing against yours.

Your hands were moving up around his waist. He grabed your arms and pulled you out. Your arms going around his neck. His snaked around your waist. Pulling you closer and closer to him. You just opened your mouth for no reason, Kiba's tongue sneaked in. You were not gonna let him dominate. So you fought back.

His hands rubbing your sides, then up your back. Yours were feeling his chest, fingers sliding over his muscles. He slid his mouth down to your jaw. Leaving butterfly kisses down your neck. He stopped and kissed your neck gently and softly. You giggled, he licked the water then sucked there.

You trembled in his arms. You never had any guy you been with kiss this good. He knows what he's doing. Unlike the other ones. He moved lower and lower, just above your boobs. He licked them then went back to your mouth. He forced his tongue in, you didn't mind. You were just gonna open your mouth for him anyways.

Your mouths opening and closing in unison. You put your arms back around his neck. His hands were playing with the stings of your bikini top. He found it entertaining. You laughed into the kiss. You both broke away laughing. "Do you find it entertaining to play with the strings of my bikini?"

"Yeah, they have beads on them. Keeps my hands from getting into trouble." he said.

You laughed pulling him into another kiss. This time you forced your tongue in. This shocked him. You bit his lip and he broke away. "What was that for?"

"Cause I felt like biting." you said. Putting your mouth on his neck. You kissed him then sucked on his neck. For a bit then bit again.

"Your like a vampire." he said.

You let go and looked at him. Then smiled, turned and jumped in. Kiba saw the hickey he left on your neck. It wasn't small it's say that. You jumped in, Kiba followed.

You popped up by the dock and Kiba popped up in front of you. You smiled and took your hair out then went under and came back up. Kiba was standing there, you leaned back against the dock. His hands on the polls you were between. You grabed his face and planted a sloppy kiss on him. You pulled away laughing.

"Thanks for the sloppy kiss." he said.

"No problem." you said.

He leaned and kissed you nicely. But then he forced that tongue in and your cupped his face. His hands still on the polls. You two stood there making out.

* * *

It was like ten o-clock and you were laying on the grass. On your back, hands behind you head. Looking up at the stars. Kiba was laying on his side by you. Neither of you put your clothes back on. Kiba had a fire going. So that was your warmth.

Kiba took a blade of grass and ran it up and down your stomach. You looked at him, he was focused on playing with the blade of grass.

"**Name**." Kiba said.

You sat up a little. "Yes Kiba."

He looked at you and sighed. "Will you go out with me?"

A big smile formed on your face. You stroked one of his red fangs with the back of your hand. "Or course I will."

He smiled and leaned in and kissed you. You laid down and Kiba was on top of you.

For the rest of the night you two laid in each others arms. By the fire talking or kissing. You were so glad that you met Kiba. Couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.


End file.
